Red Snow
by Reading nerd
Summary: When a prank goes wrong and costs an innocent girls life how will Jack deal with the guilt rated T just to be safe. Warning Character Death. please R & R
1. Guilt and Loss

**A/N **this is my first fan fiction so go easy on me ok :) I saw RotG ages ago and have been like I really want to see it again, but it's not out at the movies any more so I'll have to wait until it's out at on DVD. Italics mean _Flash back. _This may just be a one shot but you disagree then just tell me so. Warning Character Death

Disclaimer: I do not own RotG, I only own my OC's (Ivy and Em).

**... **

Jack sat on the window sill of North's office, well the others sat outside the room with the door shut so he could not hear them discussing the accident. He felt empty and was drowning in guilt and sorrow, never had he felt so cold. Jack shivered as he looked outside and watched the snow softly fall from the sky as he let the memory of the event fill his mind.

_Jack was in Burgess and decided it was so boring that he would pull a prank on everyone in the town by nightfall, and if he failed he would let the wind decide where he would go, for the next four years. By midday he had successfully pulled a prank on half the population and was having a blast. The next person he had decided to prank was a young teenager hanging outside with her friend. The Girl had flame red hair that hung down to her waist, her eyes were a bright green and her skin was a creamy colour. She wore a mix of modern and Victorian clothes. Her friend had short strawberry blonde hair, with brown eyes and was tanned. Jack had started off by freezing the doors shut to keep her from going inside and unknowingly caused icicles to form on the overhanging roof. He then listened to the two talk, "…and I was like Oh My God, hey Ivy, are you even listening to me" her friend blabbed. Ivy had jumped slightly and then thrown a playful glare at her friend "No, why would I listen to such a boring tale of gossip, lies and cute boys. When I could sit here brooding, Em. Hmm" Em had just sighed and hugged her friend "it'll be ok Ivy, you'll get over him, eventually."_

_The Bell rung signalling the end of Lunch, before the girls had jumped up Jack froze the path and watched as Em jumped up to run to the door, but had slipped on the ice instead and smashed into the door. He laughed so hard, he did not notice the icicles swaying above Em's head, but Ivy did. She looked at the roof with a frantic horrified look. "Hey Ivy, the doors shut, I can't get it open" Em complained and yanked on the door causing the icicles to sway more rapidly. Ivy walked slowly towards the door calling softy to Em "Em, come here, I'll do that, you sit down, you hit your head pretty hard." Em just groaned and skated back to the table and watched as Ivy tried to open the door. After ten minutes Jack decided that the girls had suffered long enough and removed the ice from the door, unfortunately Ivy had decided that that was the best time to try and open the door, causing it to slam open, pushing her to the ground and an icicle to become dislodged and fall, Ivy's eyes widened slightly in fear as she watched the icicle fall down towards her. Jack watched in horror as the icicle fell, unable to do anything in time to stop it..._

A loud banging brought Jack out of the memory and back to reality, he was glad someone had disturbed him before he could relive the final moments of Ivy's life. "Jack, Jack open the door, Jack" cried the frantic voice of Tooth. Jack smiled sadly as he looked up at the ice he had sealed the door shut with. He then looked down at the ice sculpture he had been carving, it was Ivy but without colour. He closed his eyes, blocked out the sound of Tooth, Bunny and North screaming his name and remembered.

_Ivy lay on the ground, her hair lying tangled around her head. The icicle falling, then a scream of pain as it imbedded itself in her chest, Jack ran over to her at the same time as Em screamed her name. He was not sure what to do so he tried to take her hand, but he went straight through her. So he just stared into her eyes knowing it was all his fault, he watched as the glow in her eyes faded away, barely noticing Em going through him. As he felt empty already it did not make a difference. The glow was almost gone from Ivy's eyes when she looked up and her lips moved forming words, but making no sound "Jack Frost". And then her grip on her friends hand disappeared and her eyes when dull. She was gone and he knew it so did Em but that did not stop either of them from staying with Ivy, hours when past until someone came out and found them. The girl screamed as soon as she saw Ivy and she ran to a teacher who had to drag Em from her friend's body. Jack stayed there for hours, until Baby Tooth found him and convinced the wind to take him to Santoff Clausen. _

**...**

Jack opened his eyes as the memories faded into darkness, he guessed that he had passed out. He turned his attention to the door and listened to the voices of the other Guardians, "Jack please open the door, we need to talk" "you can't beat yourself up about this it was an accident" but the one comment that stuck out to him was "That Girl wouldn't want you to punish yourself Jack, she would say she's forgiven you and you need to forgive yourself." Jack would not believe that Ivy would hate him and want him to suffer, and he was happy to oblige. So he called out one thing "her name was Ivy" before gently placing the sculpture on the desk, walking to the window, throwing his staff out the window. He unfroze the door, climbed to the window and jumped out. The screaming of the Guardians followed him as he fell.

**A/N**

So how was that, please tell me if you want me to continue it or not. Either way please review and sorry if Jack seems OOC but just remember that he has just killed someone and he feels terrible. Please let me know how I did, oh and try and guess Em's real name. Cause if I continue it she will be in it.


	2. Family and Falling

**Chapter 2: Family and Falling**

**A/N **  
ok hang in there with me, I have not really got any ideas in what to do but I am determined to continue this story because one person wanted me to turn this from a one shot to a story. I may take a while to update these chapters because I've got school, but I'll try to update it at least once a week, I have a couple of questions for you. 1 should Em be in the story and 2 should Pitch be in this story, I'm leaning towards a no but it might be better if he is I'm not sure. Plus I've decided start this chapter is from the others point of view from when Jack comes to Santoff Clausen Please review. 'Thought'  
Disclaimer: I don't own RotG. I only own my OC's.  
**…**  
The other Guardians were waiting for Jack in the Globe room, they were supposed to have a meeting once a month, "Where is he, his late again" Bunny groaned. Everyone nodded in agreement, and then Tooth panicked "Oh god, what if he's stuck somewhere or…or he's been injured and needs our help. Oh god we need to go and save him…." She continued to panic until Sandy caught their attention and sent a bombardment of sand images above his head, well the others stared at Sandy in confusion North nodded in agreement. "He's right Jacks probably just hasn't noticed the aura or he's too busy hanging out with Jaime," Tooth calmed down considerably and Bunny nodded, they continued with idle chit chat when the window started to rattle and the wind outside howled and wailed. The four Guardians looked at each other in worry, the wind wouldn't act like this unless something happened to Jack, they all knew that the wind loved and cared for Jack. It wasn't until they heard a small frantic squeaking that the decided to act. Tooth recognized the voice and jumped up frantically trying to open a window, "It's stuck, North help me" her voice soft compared to the howling of the wind but they heard her none the less. After a couple of minutes struggle they had the window open and in zoomed a small fairy. "Baby Tooth what are you doing here" Tooth questioned. The small fairy tweeted almost too fast for Tooth to keep up, the other only understood Tooth's "hmm's, ah's, and Ok's" until she screamed "WHAT, HOW DID THAT HAPPEN. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT EARLIER." At that point Bunny decided that everyone else needed to understand what was happening "um, shela calm down and tell us what happened" at that moment the wind gently carried Jack into the room and lay him down on a lounge. Every one gasped, Jack's hands were coated in blood and tears were frozen on his face which was also smeared with blood. Baby Tooth immediately fluttered to his side and glared at the others as if daring them to come closer, "well" Tooth began awkwardly "Jack was in Burgess and decided to prank someone and long story short she got injured and died, Jack never meant for that to happen, it was an accident." Everyone stared sadly at Jack before North decided to voice something that the rest of the group was probably thinking "we should probably move him to my office" the others nodded in glum agreement.

…

They sat in the Globe room talking, like they had been for the last half an hour. Sandy had informed they that Jack had woken up, but none of them felt like disturbing his as they all felt sorry for him, and wondered how horrible they would feel if they were in his position and knew they would never understand. After ten more minutes they decided that it was best if they talked to him before anything bad happened. When Sandy tried to open the door it wouldn't budge he quickly motioned to it and explained to the other. Tooth jumped forward and began banging of the door frantically shouting "Jack, Jack open the door, Jack" receiving no reply Bunny and North joined in calling his name, well Sandy tried to work out why the door was shut, almost immediately finding the answer, as a small sliver of ice was sticking out the top of the door. After the others worked out that Jack was not going to reply they tried a different approach "Jack please open the door, we need to talk" Tooth called "you can't beat yourself up about this it was an accident" North shouted, growling Bunny decided to try something the others had not thought about so he called "That Girl wouldn't want you to punish yourself Jack, she would say she's forgiven you and you need to forgive yourself." After several minutes he received a reply "her name was Ivy" the Guardians froze at the heart braking sound in Jack's voice. Bunny heard the sound of a window open and whispered to the others "I think he's going to jump, we need to get in there" Tooth, North and Sandy nodded in agreement. Sandy looked up and with a face filled with surprise grabbed the door knob, turned it and swung the door open, showing Jack toss his staff out the window and before anyone could stop him, he followed in suit. They all screamed in horror and rushed forward to watch him fall.

**…**

Jack felt the wind blowing through his hair and briefly enjoyed it before remembering why he did this, he felt the wind tug at his body trying to pull him up and away from the ground, but he did not have his staff so he continued his descent. The moment he hit the ground he was filled with agony, then he heard a snap and the pain doubled. Groaning he rolled onto his back and looked at the ground where he fell, there his staff lay, broken in two. 'Well he thought looks like I'll have to walk everywhere' he thought. Slowly he got up, picked up the pieces of his staff as set off. Walking as far as he could before he could contemplate how to best make up for what he did. But for that question he could not answer, all he knew was that he must keep moving and he must never fall asleep. Because if he did she would never forgive him for forgetting what he did.

**A/N**

Well how was that did I do good, was it up to your standards. Now I will probably not update unless more two people review, (I will continue writing but I will not update so that if suddenly people like it and review I can update almost as soon as I read the review) I will keep asking this but **PLEASE REVIEW** I really like it when people do. It makes me feel warm and happy inside. Thanks to WRATH77 for reviewing this story continues because you asked me to.


	3. Stranger

Red Snow chapter 3 – Stranger

**A/N **ok I kind of got bored of waiting for more than one person to review so I'm going to keep on writing and not care that no one reviews, oh and don't worry WRAITH77 I won't kill of Jack he's like one of the main characters in this story, plus I like him and I don't kill off characters I like, unless I have a plan  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians (wincing) there I said it,

* * *

Jack trudged through the snow, holding the two pieces of his staff, the pain in his chest had not faded since he had broken his staff. Jack had just learned to cope with it, Jacks eyes pricked with weariness and all he wanted to do was lie down and go to sleep, but he knew if he did than The Guardians would find him and drag him back to Santoff Clausen and that would not happen, so Jack did the only thing he could, he kept on walking. It had been several days since he had jumped and the guardians had been looking for him the whole time, there had been several close calls, but Jack had always managed to hide just in time.

**….**

Her eyes snapped open, and her breath was coming out in gasps. She sat up and looked around, taking in her surroundings. There were several things she had noticed, one she was sitting in the middle of a forest clearing, two it was night and the moon was shining down on her, and three the moon was talking to her.

**….**

Jack decided that he could stop and rest – not that he needed to sleep, it was just a way to pass the time – so he could think clearly. He took the time to make a small cave in the side of a mountain. Before sealing himself in, curling up in a ball he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. His dreams were haunted by Ivy, she would be standing there watching him run as a monster was chasing him. She didn't look too different from when he last saw her, her hair was red and her eyes were green, but she was as pale as and her outfit was covered in her blood, and her eyes were dull. The only time she smiled was when the monster thru Jack to the ground and was about to rip out his throat, then she smiled and whispered "you deserve this."

**….**

The Guardians sat in the globe room discussing how they could find Jack when Sandy, started jumping up and down with a hopeful expression on his face, the others noticed and Sandy had a mass of symbols above his head and North nodded, his expression matching Sandy's "really, he's finally gone to sleep? That's great" he questioned before turning to the others "Sandy's found Jack, quick to the sleigh" they all bounded after Sandy as he flew to the sleigh, after ten minutes they were descending to the ground to find a sealed off cave. With hopeful expressions they started smashing the door.

**…. **

Jack jolted awake to the sound of the door of the cave being smashed in, cursing his stupidity of the idea of falling asleep. Jack knew he was trapped and there was only one way out, but it was currently lying broken at his feet.

**…. **

She listened as the moon told her many things, it told her, her name and what she was. The moon gave her a job, he told her to do one thing then she could do whatever she wanted. At that she walked of the clearing and off into the distance.

**….**

Tooth turned when she heard the wind around them die down, noticing for the first time that they were surrounded by mist "uhmm, guys, look" she whispered to the other Guardians as she saw a figure emerge from the mist and slinking towards them, all the Guardians were watching the figure, some (Tooth) with wide eyed worry, others (Bunny & North) with suspicion and Sandy was just his usual cheery self. Once the figure was close enough the mist disappeared, causing the Guardians to gasp as they saw who the figure was. "Heard you guys might need some help" it called out

**….**

She smiled as she saw the Guardians expressions as she walked out of the mist, she had to admit using the mist for transport was pretty neat, plus she could make mist appear and disappear along with a couple of other nifty powers that she had not even tested yet, but she had a job to do, sigh, so they would have to wait. She felt a soft tingle down her back as the mist disappeared, that was its way of saying goodbye, it was like the mist had a life of its own. Which it probably did she amended. Upon seeing their expressions shift into identical masks of shock and recognition, she smiled and called "heard you guys might need some help"

* * *

**A/N  
**so enjoying the story? Sorry, I kind of don't like most of how this chapter turned out. Cause my inspiration kind of left me a bit for the parts that are not involving our mystery girl, do you like her? And can anyone guess who or what she is, or what she is doing, oh and sorry for anyone who is annoyed that I haven't told you what she looks like but it would be a big giveaway of who she is, and me telling you guys might also be a giveaway but who cares really. Ok please review, I really want to know what you guys think of it, so please, please, please review. You can even tell me you hated it, I don't care so long as you review. Wow kind of long authors note, for those who don't like that sorry.  
Special thanks to WRAITH77 for your reviews :D


	4. Ivy

Red Snow chapter 4 – Ivy

A/N  
sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, but my inspiration is coming and going so this may take a while, please review, it will help give me inspiration and then I can update more often  
Disclaimer: (sigh) do I have to say this again, I think everyone already knows, I do not own RotG it belongs to its proper owner.

Jack froze at the voice outside of the cave, it was so familiar, but he could not place it. It took all of Jack's self-control not to pick up his staff and break his way out of the cave, so he settled to listen and work out who the voice belonged to.

….

She felt the Guardians mistrust before she even heard their voices, "Who are you?", "who sent you?" Smiling sadly she walked up to them and reached to put her hand on the ice door, but was stopped by a furry paw grabbing her arm. "Don't even think about touching that until we know who you are, what you are doing here and who sent you" a voice with a ruff Australian accent growled, rolling her eyes she replied "I was sent here by The Man In The Moon, or Manny as I like to call him, I am here because I was tasked with the job of helping Jack forgive himself, due to the resent accident and I am the spirit of Forgiveness" the Guardians look very shocked at this but only Tooth recovered enough to talk "Manny sent you? I did not know he thought it was this serious, did he tell you if anything was wrong" Tooth questioned, She thought carefully before answering "He didn't say anything to me, I'm just here to do my job", the Guardians all nodded and moved allowing Her to put her hand on the ice door, "Jack" she called softly "Jack, you need to open the door, please, I wish to speak to you." Sensing his hesitation she continued "don't worry about the others I won't let them take you away, I just want to talk to you" looking at the ice door she say a pale hand on the other side of the door reach up and press against the door almost exactly where her hand was. Smiling softly she began to whisper encouragingly to him, she paused when a blur flashed behind her eyes and a small pain started in the back of her head.

….

Jack sat there listening to her words, and he found himself trusting them and really listening, almost subconsciously he reached up his hand and pressed it against the door where her hand was, he listened as she whispered to him, when she stopped he grabbed the staff pieces and broke the door down. There she was standing right in front of him, her red hair hung down to her waist, bright green eyes glowing and same creamy complexion, a name was whispered in the back of his head, he smiled at her, and watched has a smile spread across her face, he opened his mouth to say her name. When he noticed the Guardians standing a meter or two back, he felt his body stiffen. The Girl saw this and merely said "don't worry, they won't try and take you away unless you want them to" this calmed his down considerably, she continued to talk "so do you know why I'm here?" rolling his eyes he gave her a 'do you think I'm stupid' look. She laughed before trailing off, and looking around expectantly "soooo" he began awkwardly "do you have a name?" smiling shyly she answered "Ivy." A gasp was heard from the Guardians and one escaped Jacks mouth, Ivy looked at them very confused. It then hit Jack "you can't remember who you were can you?" she looked slightly scared or worried and she slowly shook her head. "but I do know that you feel really guilty for something, and I want you to know that the person whom was involved would want you to forgive yourself" she whispered, before looking over his shoulder and stiffening, her lips curled into a snarl, and she growled "you don't belong here, get out." Quickly he looked over his shoulder and saw nothing or at least a small shadow slip away. He turned back to Ivy thinking nothing of it, he then saw her face screw up in pain, her hand grasping the side of her head and her breaths coming out in short pants. She falls to her knees whimpering in pain. "Ivy" he found his voice calling to her in worry, what was wrong with her? Was she going to be okay? All that he knew was that he had to help her, but how? He was completely clueless, then he heard Tooth's panicking cries. Looking up from Ivy who is lying on the ground curled up in a ball, he saw the guardians and an idea popped into his head "guys help me we've got to get her back to Santoff Clausen" shock is the first expression that crosses the other guardians faces before they all cry in agreement, Jack looks around for the sleigh noticing that a thick fog has started to decent upon them. Wondering what is going he picks Ivy up and follows the Guardians to the sleigh. Hopping that she will be ok, not noticing the dark shadow watching them.

A/N  
so, how was that chapter, please review, so do you like how I made Ivy a spirit and who was that dark shadow. It is probably obvious who it is but hey I had fun writing it. Thanks to elise-hale913 for reviewing the previous chapter. Until next time :D


	5. Gold eyes

Red Snow chapter 5 – Gold eyes

**A/N  
So sorry for not updating in a while, but inspiration is not my best friend at the moment, plus the fact that I had school, and the amount of assignments my teachers gave me was pretty big. They must have been like 'let's make all the students assignments due around the same week and let's have tests on that week as well' to make up for not updating I'll make this chapter heaps long, and give you guys some virtual cookies *gives you a virtual cookie*, *puppy dog eyes* please forgive me.  
Disclaimer – I do not own RotG, if I did then it would most likely suck.  
**

* * *

Ivy was lying in the medical room at Santoff Clausen, she had passed out on the way to the North Pole, everyone was sitting around her bed.

Watching as her expression shifted from pain to pure agony whenever anyone tried to touch her, eventually they all got up and drifted away claiming they had work to do. Only Jack sat with her constantly, watching for any changes in her condition, hoping that she was going to be okay, he also felt a small amount of guilt, like it was his fault that she was like this and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake that feeling.

Many hours passed before something happened. Jack was sitting in the medical room next to Ivy's bed. North's voice then echoed down the hall and into the room "Pitch, what are you doing here. Get out before I make you" in an instant Jack jumped to his feet and was running down the hall to reach North, when he made it to the globe room, he saw Pitch sitting up on top of the globe smirking down at North who was standing in front of the globe with his two swords in hand.

"Ahh Jack what a surprise to see you here, I thought you would still be wondering through the snow, but here you are, what a wonderful surprise" Pitch purred, shifting his position so he was facing Jack straight on. "How is your little friend Jack, I do hope she is enjoying that little gift" he said.

At that comment Jack growled at him "what did you do to her Pitch?" Pitch just laughed "what makes you think I had anything to do with it Jackie boy? In fact I think this is all your fault" he was interrupted by North shouting at him "why would this be Jack's fault Pitch? Do you really think that we would believe your lies?" this caused Pitch to laugh even more, well Jack just stood there, arms hanging limply by his sides, the more he thought about it the more he could see Pitch was right.

If Jack had not played that prank then Ivy would never have died and that meant that she would not have made herself a target to whatever was doing that to her. As he thought that he felt a wave of guilt wash over him. A scream of agony drifted form down the hall from the medical room, making Pitch smile widely, North shuddered at the evil radiating from that grin. "If you must know, that little gift she got was from a friend of yours, I believe his name is Manny" he smirked at the expressions of disbelief he got from Jack and North.

"I have known him for thousands of years Pitch, and I know he would never do that" North spat out, "well then North, you must not know him that well." Pitch purred, a smirk on his face, he was obviously enjoying himself

"You see the problem with Jack was taking too long to resolve itself so Manny, made Ivy a spirit so Jack could forgive himself. Because Manny couldn't have Jack sitting in a cave mopping, just in case I gained more power. So he sent her, but again it was taking too long for his taste, so he gave Ivy some incentive to hurry up. You see when someone if feeling guilt around her, it causes her physical pain, and you Jack are feeling so much guilt that whenever you are in a…five meter radius of her, she is incapacitate by the pain" Jack felt sick with guilt. Another scream rang out from that room "oh, wait no, more than five." Pitch had a sadistic smile on his face as he saw that they believed him.

"Now if you don't mind, I'll show myself out and make a new fearling" he stated. Looking at North's and Jack's expressions which were clueless, sighing he walked into the shadows and disappeared. Snapping out of their stupor, the looked at one another before Jack was hit with realisation "He's talking about turning Ivy into a fearling, isn't he?" he cried out.

Without waiting for North to catch up Jack sprinted out of the globe room and down the hallway, towards the medical room.

**…**

**Ivy P.O.V (wow, bet you weren't expecting that)  
**

I lay on a soft padded bed, I could sense people sitting by my bed. I could feel the guilt coming from these people, four of them only had small meaningless guilt's but the fifth had so much guilt that it hurt my head so much, I felt like screaming. The others left in time but the one causing my pain never left, the pain was so much I couldn't focus nor could my mind think of anything but the pain, and ways to be rid of it.

I could tell that I was forgetting things in the pain induced haze, but again I deemed that not important. After what felt like an eternity a male voice rang out "Pitch, what are you doing here. Get out before I make you" for a second after that the pain vanished, but only for a second.

I heard the sound of running, and with it the pain faded until it was just an annoying headache, my body felt blissfully numb and my mind was free to wonder, I kept on thinking that there was something I was forgetting.

A name, a face that kind of thing, but there also there was a reason. I concentrated on the things that were accessible in my mind. I came up with a list of things I knew and remembered. My name is Ivy, I can sense other people's guilt and I need to get away from the pain.

Yeah I know, pretty pathetic list. After that I decided to focus on what was happening around me, if listened hard enough I could hear yelling, then another wave of pain hit me, it was so painful that I could not keep the scream from escaping my mouth.

Panting I opened my eyes and looked around, it looked like an infirmary, after dwelling on the question 'why would I be here?' another wave of pain hit me as painful as the last one, and another scream escaped me. I almost fell blacked out.

Noting the door I walked up to it and heard the sound of running feet, "hello darling, would you like some help getting out of here?" a soft voice purred, I spun around only to come face to face with a man, he was rather tall, had grey skin, black hair and creepy golden eyes. But what shocked me the most was the fact he had no aura of guilt. Most people I saw had at least one thing that they felt guilty about, but this man had nothing.

I felt the pain of guilt coming up to the door, causing my face to crumple in pain. The golden eyed man saw that and looked at me in concern "would you like me to make the pain go away?" he asked sweetly. I detected a false note in his voice, and was about to deny his help when I suddenly felt compelled to accept, "yes please" I whispered.

The golden eyed man took my hand and led me back to my bed, where he got me to sit. Smiling sweetly he put his hands on either side of my head, his fingers on my temples, "this may sting a little bit" he cautioned.

There was a little sting on either side of my head, then everything went black. The last thing I heard was Jack screaming my name.

**3****rd ****person P.O.V**

Jack sprinted into the medical room to see Pitch hit Ivy with a huge amount of nightmare sand, he screamed out her name. He watched helplessly as she fell limp onto the bed, and Pitch turn around smiling evilly at Jack.

"Don't worry Jack, I'll take good care of her and make sure that she does not suffer any more pain" Pitch crooned, a small whimper came from Ivy. Pitch looked down at her with a smile "well, Jack why don't we see how she really feels about you, and what pain you cause her, hmm" Pitch raises his hand and a small amount of black sand drifted away from Ivy, Jack races forward only to be stopped by Pitch's arm and the almost silent cries of pain coming from Ivy.

Jack looks down at Ivy, she had curled into a ball and she was whimpering "make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop….." Pitch raised his hand again and Jack found himself pinned against the wall, he struggled until he saw Pitch walk over to Ivy and press his fingers against her temples again.

Her body relaxed and went limp, the repeated whisper had stopped and her face was smooth and peaceful. "She will make a beautiful fearling, don't you think Jack?" Pitch purred. This caused Jack to struggle more, as much as he wanted for Ivy not to suffer he could not let Pitch turn her into a fearling.

"You know what Jack, I can't actually believe I'm doing this, but I will tell you why I plan to turn Ivy into a fearling." Pitch said, for the first time in a long time there was no mockingness, or unpleasantness in Pitch's voice it was pure true – or at least as close to it a Pitch could get – and for that Jack was shocked.

"I plan to turn her into a fearling because she can not only help influence forgiveness, but she can take it away. So if you had a little argument, and you forgave the other person, she could take that away and then friends would become enemies and so on. She also can use the mist to cloak a town in it and that itself would cause fear. Plus the fact that if I turn her into a fearling then you and the Guardians would feel so guilty and horrible, and would be unable to stop me."

He paused before his voice shifted into his usual mocking tone. "Now that I have revealed all my secrets to you, I will take my leave, I was lovely chatting to you Jack, hope we can do this again soon." Pitch walked away and gently picked up Ivy and walked away melting into the shadows. The moment he was gone the black sand holding Jack disappeared. Jack fell to the floor before picking himself up and running off to get North.

**….**

The Guardians sat in the globe room, deep in discussion. They were all worried about Ivy, and not that any of them would tell Jack, but how he would be affected by this. They had not seen him since he had found North and told him about what Pitch had said, they were worried that he was going to do something stupid and get himself hurt. Tooth had sent Baby Tooth to look for Jack but she had come back empty handed.

**….**

While the Guardians were having that conversation, Jack sat in a secret room he had found at Santoff Clausen, sitting at his feet was the two pieces of his staff. Jack sat there staring blankly at them, deep in thought, he needed to help Ivy but he had no idea what to do. Baby Tooth sat on his shoulder, watching him carefully. Jack had begged her not to tell Tooth where he was, he had told her that he needed time to think.

**….**

Ivy was lying on the cold, hard ground in Pitch's lair. Pitch stood looking down at her, his face an unreadable mask. Sighing he knelt down and pulled out a small dagger, "sorry sweetie, this may hurt a bit" he purred. He ran the dagger gently across her arm, applying just enough pressure to cut the skin, with that he stood back and raised his hand.

Nightmare sand came rushing from nowhere, pouring down on Ivy, covering her body in a black cloud. Her faint screams could be heard, but they stop and the small remainder of black sand drifts to the ground. Smiling Pitch surveys the changes the black sand made to Ivy.

Her skin had lost all colour and had turn the same grey as Pitches, her hair had turned black but still retained a couple of streaks of red. Breathing rapidly Ivy's eyes snap open and focus on Pitch, a truly evil and creepy grin crosses her face as she sits up and looks around. Pitch was a little shocked as her eyes focused on him, but that shock was soon replace with joy when he saw her eyes were a shocking gold like his. Yes his plan was going to work perfectly.

* * *

**A/N  
there you have it, one really, really long chapter. Well it is for me. I hope you enjoyed reading it cause that took me forever to write, and with most of that out of the way I have one thing to say, YAY SCHOOL HOLIDAYS, so I will try to spend more time writing.  
Thanks to elise-hale913 for your review.  
Please review. See ya guys next chapter, Reading nerd out. :D**


End file.
